Komai Octohara
'Komai Octohara '''is a character made by ''AlterAttorney. Info An experiment was begun by a group of scientists to create a fusion between a sea creature and a human. However, they were unable to find a volunteer to join the project, as it was very risky. So the scientists went with their only option. They tried to create a human from scratch, going through many failed attempts. In the end, they were close to scrapping it all, until one employee made a breakthrough. They tested the A.I. with octopus DNA, finding it could be the most effective out of every others on their testing body. So they took their testing robotic body and manufactured it to look like a human, replacing the bottom half with eight tentacles. The experiment was a success, Komai Octohara being born. Design Outside Wear Komai has long black neatly made hair, covering up her right eye. Her eyes are green colored, and she wears a gray headband on her hair. She has on a dress of black color for a most part. It's a long dress, covering her body almost completely, which has a large bottom part with white checkered patterns going on towards the bottom of it. She has eight black tentacles for her bottom half of her body. It's nearly entirely covered by her dress, partially able to be seen if looked closely at. She has on black and white colored gloves, with another checkered pattern. At the chest area of her dress, a logo of a gray colored octopus logo is on it. Casual Wear When at her home, she's free to not have to wear a dress to cover her tentacles. She wears a black shirt with an octopus logo over the entire thing, the same logo on her dress. Her eight black colored tentacles are revealed as well. Her hair is messily made, still usually covering up her right or left green eye. She doesn't wear gloves when dressed like this. Personality Komai's A.I. developed to prefer not to be around other humans. She has a rather on edge personality, usually prefering to stay quiet while others talk. She's not very friendly to most, and dislikes wearing dresses, but she's aware that she can't stick around in public without a dress on. Though she usually just heads out to either go shopping for herself after sneaking out, or for business showing her off to various other scientists, to get ideas for upgraded versions of the species of human based robotic sea creatures. Due to being thrown back and forth much, she's usually annoyed by the scientists who created her. She has her arms crossed much of the time, rolling her eyes commonly, or sighing. Relationships Mercury Crow Appearances AlterArchives Powers and Abilities 50% Robotic Body While being a robot, Komai was not built for combat. Her upper half is metalic, made to attempt functioning like a normal human body. It can malfunction in some rare cases, however. 50% Octopus Body Komai has eight black colored tentacles, which is what she uses for combat in a worse casinario where she would have to fight. They're sticky, and able to be used in multitudes due to their being eight of them. She can release black ink as well, which doesn't have much use in her life. Trivia *The credit of an idea for a robotic goth squid girl goes to Pyro. *Her birthdate is the release date of the original Mega Man game Category:AlterAttorney Category:AlterAttorney's Characters Category:Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Asexual Characters Category:Free to use Characters